Brand New Start
by lanamay52
Summary: Renesmee and has been divorced for 3 years and is moves to Forks with her son Zach to start anew. Will this move bring happiness or more unfortunates.


**_Zach's POV_**

Mom and Dad… no. Mom and Nahuel have been divorced for three years now. He cheated on her with a blonde bimbo called Tanya. They're married now, but from the way things seem, they're not happy. They have a little girl now. My half-sister Lucy. I've met her before. She has dad's eye colour and hair. She's pretty. I still get to see her at times, but I don't see Nahuel anymore and I wouldn't want to. I've never hated someone so much in my life. He hurt Mom, and for that I will forever hate him.

My mother is called Renesme. She's the prettiest woman you'll ever meet. She's my rock. I don't know what I'd do without her. Mom has the prettiest chocolate brown eyes and copper-brown locks of hair. I love her so much. We currently live in a one story house with an open balcony that looks out to the beach; however this isn't going to be our permanent home. Mom said Grandpa Carlisle had just built a house for us right next to his in Forks. This way we are closer to the family and away from Nahuel.

"Zach! You packed all your stuff yet?" Mum called from downstairs.

"Yep... almost finished" I quickly wrapped what was left of my DVDs in a box and went downstairs. I headed straight to the kitchen to meet Mum about to set the table.

"Mmmmm, what are we having?"

"Chicken Enchiladas. Your favourite". Mom smiled as she came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Awesome. Here let me help set the table". I said, whilst taking the plates and forks from her.

After the table was set, we sat down and dug in. We ate in comfortable silence until Mom asked the most absurd question ever.

"Hey baby, you don't mind living away from your Dad do you?" she said hesitantly, looking directly at her food.

I stared at her as if she was growing two heads.

"Mom, are you insane?! I'm fricking happy to get out of here. Matter of fact, I don't give a sh-crap about Dad".

"Really?" she said, finally looking at me. "because I feel like I'm taking you away from him". I dropped my fork on the plate in an angry manner and stared at her sad eyes intently.

"Mom, don't you dare feel like that! He hurt you Mom! And by hurting you, he hurt me. He lost the both of us. It's just you and me now. And since we moved in on our own, I've never felt happier. I hate what he's done to you. I love you and I don't want you to hold yourself responsible! Do you understand?!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks after this and Mom wiped them with her thumb.

"Don't cry baby. I'm sorry".

"No Mom. Don't. Now we're just gonna move on, okay. In two weeks we're gonna go to Forks and live our lives happily. I love you Mom". We were both in tears now. "Oh Sweetie, I love you too". I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead before letting her go.

That night we held each other on the couch whilst we watched a family movie together. It was my turn to pick, so I picked the Hangover. Mom picked My Sister's Keeper last week which was too sad for my liking. She promised not to cry before we watched it, but I knew her too well. She sobbed so hard at the end of the movie that I held her that night as she was murmuring how unfair life was and fell asleep. I carried her upstairs after that episode.

So here we are, lights off, laughing our asses off with the popcorn in-between us on the couch, holding on to our can sodas so we don't spill them on the carpet by the shakes of our laughter.

Before we knew it, we were both worn out. Mom was asleep. So I lazily got rid of the popcorns and empty cans, switched of the TV and carried mum up to bed, then slothfully walked to my room with half closed eyes and collapsed on my bed.

**_Renesme's POV_**

I woke up after having a nightmare, and quickly rushed to Zach's room. I slowly opened the door and let out a sigh of relief after seeing him fast asleep. I chuckled at the snores that were escaping from him. Quietly, I walked towards the bed and sat down, pushing his mop of hair away from his tanned forehead and lightly caressed his face. Ever since Nahuel and I had divorced I kept having nightmares of him coming to take Zach away from me. I've been so protective of him and I don't plan on allowing Nahuel to take my son, my pride and joy, away from me. I lovingly glance down at Zach. I can't wait to move back to Forks. For a brand new start.


End file.
